1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of reusable towels and more particularly to a hand towel contained in a zipper closable case with a removable absorbent liner.
2. Background
It has been demonstrated that frequent hand washing provides significant benefits for personal hygiene and prevention of disease transmission. While facilities with water for hand washing are relatively easy to provide, the availability of towels or other means for drying the hands after washing can prove more complex. Reusable towels in a public facility context essentially defeat the hygienic purpose of washing the hands in the first place. While powered air dryers provide a sanitary means of drying the hands, the infrastructure requirements for such dryers and the environmental impact of the energy used in the dryers may not be desirable. Similarly, single use paper towels are wasteful and environmentally undesirable.
It is therefore desirable to provide a personal reusable hand towel which can be employed for hand drying multiple times without imparting moisture to clothing and which may be removed for drying and/or laundering.